Regret
by Euphany
Summary: Tenten loved, loves Neji.......but will she still love him in the future when his heart does not belong to her?...I changed the rating to T
1. Chapter 1

**Regret **

** By: pandatenten**

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first fic, so please be easy on me..hehe…hope you enjoy this and please bear with my grammars and spellings…..**

"_Regret always comes in the end………"_

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure. Everyone is having a nice day except for one weapons mistress by the name of Tenten. Everything in her is a mess. Her hair was tied up in her customary buns but in a very messy way. Her clothes still dirty from their previous training yesterday. But her face was the worst. Her eyes were red and puffy for crying all night. Her once cheerful face was replaced by a very depressed one.

She was curled up in a ball in her comfortable bed. She closed her eyes as she remembered the event yesterday that had caused this turmoil.

_Flashback:_

_Neji and Tenten were alone in the training grounds for their insane teacher, Maito Gai and their insane teammate, Rock Lee went for another 500 laps around Konha. _

_The two of them were seated under a tree with its nice cool shade. They had just finished sparring. Tenten was having a nice time now. Having to sit beside Neji makes her heart skip a beat faster than usual. Yes, she the weapons mistress of Konoha, is furiously madly in love with the stoic Hyuuga Neji. She doesn't show it though. Afraid that if ever he found out about her feelings, she would lose all the respect he had for her. After all, this is Hyuuga Neji. He believes feelings such love is a weakness right? 'Is he even capable of loving someone? is he?' she thought as she took a glance at him. What happened next made her heart shatter to a million pieces._

"_Tenten", Neji started_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love Sakura" Neji blurted out of the blue._

"_..." Tenten simply doesn't know what to say. It took about two full minutes before the statement sank in. Her once happy heart just broke. No, not broke but shattered. She tried hard not to cry, to not break down in front of Neji. 'Easy…calm down Tenten…calm down…' she chanted to herself. When her chanting started to make a little improvement, Neji just had to ruin it by speaking her name. Just to hear him speak now makes her heart shatter to a million more pieces knowing that his heart doesn't belong to her but to another. And that another is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. _

"_Tenten..?"_

"_..." 'Heck! What does he want me to say!' Gathering courage to speak, she stuttered,_

" _Th-that's g-g-g-ood!" she stuttered. 'damn! Don't cry now! Damn it!' she thought as tears tend to fill her eyes. _

"_What should I do Tenten?" Neji asked brows furrowed. "I don't have any idea on how to ask a girl out. What should I do Tenten? I love Sakura." He finished._

" _Baka! If you love her then go to her! Tell her h-how much y-you l-l-love her!" She stuttered while shouting at him. _

"_Hn. Your right. I better ask her now before Uchiha gets to her." Neji said. He narrowed his eyes at Uchiha Sasuke's name._

_Tenten just faked a smile."Well, it seems that our training is over ne? I better go home now…………good luck" She said, her eyes now glassy as she turned her back on him so that he will not see her face._

"_Hn" was all he said. At that, they went their parted ways. Neji, to his way to ask Sakura out and completely break Tenten's heart. And Tenten to go home and cry herself to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Tenten stood up and went to stand into her body-sized mirror. She scowled at the sight in front of her. '_No wonder Neji likes her than me. She's far, far prettier and stronger than me. She's the Godaime's apprentice while me………..a weapons specialist…and nothing more…'_ after these thoughts, she raised a clenched fist and punched the mirror with full force that her face got wounded by the little shattered pieces. Blood was dripping furiously from her wounded hand bust she doesn't care…she really doesn't care…..

Can't hold back her tears now, she collapsed onto the floor and let the tears slide down her already wet cheeks.

"Why can't you love me Neji? Why? Why? Why _her_? Why _Sakura!_" she sobbed.

Tenten can feel her energy draining out of exhaustion from crying and thinking.

"Neji…Ne…ji….Ne….ji", were her last words before she became unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: hello!...This is my first fic so please be easy on me when you want to review……………I'll post the next chapter if I receive if I receive at least um..4 reviews……hope I get reviews!1_

_ Panda Tenten _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Again, I do not own Naruto……..AND THANKS A BUNCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED…….. I was just expecting 3 reviews in 1 week but Hey! I got 5 in about um…..I don't know… …..well anyway…thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy this one……! And by the way….Let's just pretend that Sasuke's not a **

**Criminal here….And about their age if you're wondering……..**

**Tenten, Neji-16**

**Sasuke, Sakura-15**

** Chapter 2**

The bright rays of the sun passed through the open hospital window and illuminated the face of Tenten. She was deep in slumber. Her face was quite pale and her once cherry red lips were dry and cracked. Her dark brown hair was spread on the pillow. She was not wearing her usual pink Chinese-styled blouse and her dark cargo pants. Instead, she was wearing a clean white gown. A clean white hospital to be exact.

As the sun's warm rays touched her cheeks, her eyelids flattered and slowly, her eyes opened revealing the most beautiful brown orbs. She immediately scanned her surroundings. She felt panicky when she realized that she was not in her small pink-walled room but she was in a hospital room instead 'Mou…how the heck did I get her? She thought as she tried sitting up but then her body won't cooperate. Realizing that she can't do anything she just closed her eyes again to rest herself. But as she closed her eyes, memories of the last day's event flooded her mind. _'Neji…...' _

She opened her eyes and they were filled with tears. _'He loves her…he does not love me……'_, she thought before the door burst open and revealed a bushy-browed boy. He was wearing a green suit.

"TENTEN! I SEE THAT YOUR BURNING POWER OF YOUTH HAD BEEN RESTORED!" the boy shouted, happiness evident in his voice.

"Lee…" Tenten acknowledged him and even though feeling sad at the moment, Tenten cracked a weak smile for him. It was hard not to smile at the boy's funny and weird speeches about youth. Lee was the name of the boy who entered the room with an enthusiastic speech. Lee was her teammate along with Neji. She treats Lee like a younger brother now, and Lee treats her like a sister.

Lee went to her bedside and seated himself. He then looked at her with his big round eyes.

"Lee…….how did I get here?" Tenten asked first before Lee could say something.

"I brought you here, Tenten. When I came to your house yesterday I found you unconscious in your room and your hand was bleeding furiously so I immediately brought you here!"

"I see…….Thanks Lee"

"Tenten, what happened? Tell me."

'_What happened? Should I tell him?'_ Tenten thought while looking at the window. She doesn't want Lee to worry so she decided that she would not tell him. Now looking at him directly, she smiled before she mouthed the word, "Nothing".

Lee didn't seem to buy it but decided to just drop the subject because he could see that Tenten doesn't want to talk about it.

"That's good Tenten! Now rest well so that your youth will not be wasted!" Lee said in a cheerful voice and a big grin was plastered on his face. He then flashed Tenten a good guy pose and blinded her for a split second because of his super shiny white teeth.

"Anou….Lee, Does Gai-sensei know about this?" She asked after she recovered from Lee's good guy pose.

"Well, no because he's on a mission now" Lee said while furrowing his bushy brows.

"Then, does…does…does Neji know?" Tenten asked her voice falling on Neji's name.

"No. Neji doesn't know what happened to you Tenten. But do not worry my dearest flower! Since you will be able to go out from the hospital by tomorrow, I will tell Neji so that he will visit you!" Lee said his eyes full of happiness.

"Please don't tell him! I..I….I don't want him to worry anymore. So please don't tell him." She begged Lee and he seemed to believe her excuse to not tell Neji, he nodded his head. But the truth as to why she doesn't want Neji to know about her condition right now because seeing him will hurt her more. All she wants to do now is to run away from Neji.

It had been three weeks since the day Tenten got out of the hospital. It has also been three weeks since the news of Neji and Sakura going out with each other. Three weeks that she had not seen Neji also. And those three weeks had been hell for her. All she did was train, train and train some more. Training seems to get her mind of Neji.

She was panting hard in the middle of forest. Her arms were bruised and they fell at her sides. She had just finished another round of her target practice. She had been training for about five hours already. And she was exhausted. The other bun on her head was starting to get loose. Her face was dripping with sweat. Her blouse, torn and dirty with blood and dirt from the forest ground.

Deciding that she had enough for the day, she went to pick her fallen weapons from the ground. But as she did this, she felt another presence behind her. Being alert, she got a kunai from her pouch quietly and in another split second, the kunai that she got from her pouch went flying to the direction that she aimed.

The kunai struck to a tree. "Who are you!...You better come out now before I get angry!" She hissed in a very dangerous tone.

And behind the tree where her kunai had struck, a boy about her age stepped out. He had a cool demeanor. His eyes were closed and his hands were on his pocket. When he had finally revealed his self, he opened his eyes and it showed that his eyes were black. Onyx black.

Tenten could not believe who she was seeing in front of her. The person or this boy in front of her was the last person she was expecting to see especially in the middle of a forest. She locked eyes with him for a moment and said his name softly that sounded like a whisper.

"_Uchiha Sasuke……."_

And with his name said, he smirked. Glee showing in his deep eyes……

'_What the heck does he want?' _Tenten thought as she tried not to fidget at his glaze.

Author's note: Sorry…I know this chapter is quite lame…but hey…..I tried hard to make this good…. hope you enjoy this...And sorry also for the late update…I got stuck with school works. THANKS A BUNCH IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO WILL RVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I do not own Naruto. Hello! This is the third chapter of my story….Please read and review…Hope you Enjoy this…..I wrote this for about two hours….heheh! **_

** Chapter 3**

_'What the heck does he want?'_ Tenten thought as she tried not to fidget at his gaze. But she found it hard not to when his eyes seem glued to her form. She was really surprised to see him here. They never had any conversations before.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a steady voice but the truth is that she was feeling a little nervous. Why wouldn't she be? It's not usual that Sasuke will just pop out anywhere anytime of the day. She was very very curious too.

"I'm gonna offer you an opportunity for you to become much stronger." He said in a monotone.

"And how would that happen?" She asked him her brows furrowed and her head was quite angled to the side.

"Train with me"

She looked at him hard. _'Did I hear what he said right?' _She thought. She was suspicious of what was happening_. 'Did he just ask me to train with him?'_

"If I train with you, I'll become stronger. But what benefit are you gonna get if I train with you?'

"Unfortunately, I'm not that good at fighting with someone who fights in long ranges. So I want to train with someone who does. You'll become stronger and I'll become better than I am now. Do you accept?"

Tenten was hesitating. She wants to say yes, but she also wants to decline his offer. Neji suddenly entered her thoughts. She has been avoiding him for three weeks now. She was not training with him anymore. Anyway, training with him or with her team isn't necessary anymore. Neji is already a jounin, and both Lee and she are chuunins. Jounins and chuunins don't go on a team anymore. _'Tsk. What am I worrying about? It's not like that Neji would take notice of my absences anyway. He didn't even try to hunt me for a spar. So what's there to worry? He has his Sakura-chan anyway.'_

"Why do you look hesitant Tenten? Is it about Neji and your daily spars? Are you afraid that he might reprimand you for not training with him?" He said this to her, his lips ready to form his annoying yet very charming smirk again.

Tenten glared at him. It seems that her nervousness had died down when the Uchiha prodigy mentioned Hyuuga Neji's name that she too was thinking about. Her glaring made Sasuke think of her as a very amusing kunoichi. No girl has ever glared at him like Tenten was doing now. Girls would usually swoon before him because of his looks.

"And what made you think I'm afraid of Neji? And besides it's not like he'd notice that his training partner is absent. He has his Sakura-chan to keep him in company anyway. So therefore, I accept your offer Uchiha-san." Her voice was coated with venom.

"Hn. You're jealous." He stated as his lips formed a smirk. Tenten wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off his face right now. Oh! If she could just strangle him at the moment!

"Why would I? Maybe you're the one who's jealous because Neji took away your Sakura-chan." She said and smirked.

"Hn. I'm not." He said without showing any hints of emotion. "Since I already got what I need, I'm going now. I'll see you here tomorrow before the sun rises. And one more thing, Sasuke is fine." He said to her, his already facing her.

"I understand."

And with everything settled, the Uchiha prodigy walked out of the forest leaving Tenten alone. After she saw him disappear from her sight, she started her walk out of the forest.

When Tenten got home, she went to clean herself up first even she was very tired. She showered for a full ten minutes and upon finishing she changed in her silk nightwear.

When she was fully dressed, she flopped on her bed and sighed contentedly with closed eyes. She thought about Neji again. _'Why is so damn hard to forget him? I don't want to_ _remember that he exists. Why can't I just forget about him?' _ She then smiled bitterly. _'I think the answer to that is because I love him. I love him….but I don't own his heart. Sakura owns it. Why can't it just be me?'_ A tear rolled from her eye. _'This is my destiny. I am not fated to be with him…….If he's happy with her, then I'll be happy too…….Someday I'll forget about him…..some…day..'_ And with these thoughts, she fell asleep.

At four thirty in the morning, Tenten woke up. She showered and dressed in her usual clothes. Pink blouse and dark cargo pants. She did her hair in two buns. After dressing up, she went to the kitchen and ate a light breakfast. She put her dish in the sink and went up again to bring her weapons with her. And when she finished doing her daily morning routine, she headed straight to where she and Sasuke would meet. _'It's gonna be the first day of my training with Sasuke….'_

She arrived at the meeting place at five thirty already. Sasuke was already there leaning against the very same tree where her kunai had struck yesterday. His eyes were closed but when he felt her presence, he opened them and looked at her steadily.

"I see that you've arrived." He said to her.

"I suggest that you don't point out things that are obvious." She said to him. _'Does he really need to say that I have arrived? Tsk. He's stating obvious facts.' _

"Come, I know a place where we could train better." He said to her, disregarding her comment earlier.

"Fine….but where are we going to train?" She questioned him.

"Just follow me." He said in a very bored tone. _'He's so like Neji….stupid me….forget about Neji already!' _She thought to herself.

Sasuke led her to the place where they would train. It was beside a very vast lake. The lake's water was so blue that the fishes could be seen by the naked eye. There were many big trees that surrounded the area. It was a very beautiful place that Tenten almost felt guilty for training here that might ruin the peacefulness of the place.

"This is where we'll train" Sasuke said breaking the quietness that had enveloped them since the walk to this beautiful place. Tenten just nodded her head.

"Shall we begin then?" Sasuke asked as he took his hands from his pockets. Tenten smirked and positioned herself for fighting.

"Let's begin" She said to him and their first ever spar started.

Hyuuga Neji was in the training grounds where Team Gai once trained when they were still genins. Well, he trains here until now with Gai-sensei and Lee. _'Tenten……why isn't she training in here anymore?' _ He thought as he felt something strange within him. Why is he feeling strange whenever he thinks about Tenten? He never felt this odd feeling when they were still training together. But now, why is he feeling this way when Tenten is not around? _'Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel that something's missing from me?' _His thoughts were then interrupted by Sakura who had just arrived from her special training with Tsunade-sama.

"Hi! Neji-kun!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully. He smiled despite the strange feeling that he was having right now.

"So, can we go now? It seems to me that you are not busy training. Let's eat at Ichiraku!" Sakura said already clinging into his arms.

"Sure…" He said and they headed to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. _'I shouldn't be bothered by this strange feeling. It will be gone by tomorrow…..I hope'_

Tenten was panting heavily now. Her arms went limp at her sides. They were quite bruised from Sasuke's earlier assaults. _'Damn! He's as good Neji…..Stop it Tenten! Forget about Neji already!' _She still managed to think about Neji in her ragged situation. She really was a tough kunoichi isn't she?

"Let's end this for today Tenten" Sasuke said in a cool tone. Even he himself was bruised from Tenten's assaults. _'She's good'_ he admitted to his self.

"Hey…I'm kind of hungry already…Let's go to Ichiraku…my treat.." She said between pants.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Tenten proceeded to gather her weapons that were scattered on the ground. After her weapons were back in their respective places, they headed straight to Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

When Sasuke and Tenten arrived at Ichiraku, they came face to face with Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura who had just arrived too. _'Why is Tenten with Uchiha?' _Neji thought as he glared at the Uchiha prodigy who did the same to him. Sakura fidgeted a little feeling the tension between the two prodigies.

'_Neji….why must I see him now. Now that I'm not yet ready to face him'_ Tenten thought as she tried not to turn and ran away. She was feeling bad right now seeing Neji and Sakura. _'It really hurts…'_ She turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact with Neji.

Neji was feeling strange again. He was feeling both mad and jealous right now. Wait! He was feeling jealous? _'No. I'm not jealous.'_ He tried to convince his self but it seems that he's failing.

"Tenten…..why are you with him?"

_**author's note: Yehey! I finished another chappie………Wow…this chapter is the longest I've ever made…oh well……I hope that you enjoyed reading this…..And about my story A Perfect Change….I might add the next chapter three days from now…And Please read my friend's fic..it's entitled…AT The Dark Alley…Please read it and try to review…..THANKS A BUNCH IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO WILL REvIEW!**_

_**Panda Tenten**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello! I finished another chapter again! I hope that you review! This chapter is quite not good……I don't have good ideas anymore..but anyway please enjoy and leave areview!

** Chapter 4**

"Tenten….why are you with him?" Neji asked, his eyes focused on the fidgeting Tenten.

"A-anou….I-I….well…we..we….were um…" Tenten stuttered looking down at her right foot that was drawing circle patterns on the ground. "We…we were…."

"You were what Tenten?" Neji said in a very cold voice. His white eyes still focused on Tenten. He was angry and he doesn't know why. Just seeing her near Sasuke makes his blood boil to a hundred degrees. He shouldn't be angry right? He convinced his self that he's feeling angry at the sight of Sasuke. Just Sasuke. He was not angry that Tenten and Sasuke are together and just a centimeter apart, side by side. _'Yes. That's it. I'm not angry at them together.'_

"You were what Tenten?" Neji repeated his question with the same cold tone.

"We ..we wer-"

"We were training a little while ago and will be training for the next days." Sasuke suddenly interrupted answering Neji's question for Tenten. He had seen Tenten having a hard time answering and she was very uncomfortable.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a few seconds then turned to look at Tenten again. "Is what he said true Tenten?" Neji asked her calmly although he was feeling irritated already.

Tenten doesn't want to answer. She was afraid of him. Of how will he scold her for ditching their daily spars. She was also afraid that he might just not care at all. _'Will he get angry?'_ she felt little excitement of this thought_. 'If he gets angry...then...then he cares right?' _she thought with hope. Deciding to find out his reactions, she raised her head and she instantly met Neji's eyes. She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and anger when she saw how Neji's fingers were intertwined tightly to Sakura's smaller ones. As she saw this, she scolded herself for thinking such impossible thoughts. _'Of course he doesn't care! Maybe he'll scold me for ditching our spars just because he has no one to spar with anymore. He doesn't care for me...he only cares about how he'll be stronger and of course…Sakura….I'm only a training tool for him...nothing more, nothing less…'_ She thought bitterly.

"Answer me Tenten. Is what he said true?" Neji repeated that irritated Tenten so much. Why ask when you really don't care at all? If he wants her to answer, Fine! She's gonna give him an answer! She looked at his eyes. Cold.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, what Sasuke-kun said is true. We were training a while ago and we'll be training for the next days or so." She answered him, her voice firm and cold. It's a big wonder how Neji and Sakura holding hands could change Tenten's stuttering a while ago and make her face suddenly void of emotions just like his and Sasuke's.

Neji felt more angered now. His eyes narrowed. "How about your training with me?" Neji again asked. "I am not training with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I have decided already. You can train with Lee or Gai-sensei anyway. I'm sure they'll be a great training partner to you. I'm sorry again, Hyuuga-san."

'_Hyuuga-san? Since when did she learn to call me that? And Sasuke-kun? Why is she calling him that? Are they having an affair?'_ He was thinking too much that he didn't notice that he was still holding Sakura's hand. He was holding her hand tightly that her bones were almost crashed.

"Neji-kun…ittai…." Sakura said feeling her bones in her hand being crashed by the unnoticing Neji. It was then that Neji noticed what he was doing. He immediately let go of Sakura's hand and asked for an apology. "Gomen, I was thinking of something else"

"It's okay Neji-kun…." Sakura said smiling. "Hn" was all Neji said in reply.

Sasuke looked bored but was a actually enjoying the scene before him. He knows that Tenten has feelings for Hyuuga but he noticed that Hyuuga, even though is already in a relationship with Sakura, has a small interest on the young lady beside him. A love triangle eh? _'Interesting…'_

"Hey! Tenten! Are you and Sasuke-kun gonna eat here?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"No" Tenten replied to the still smiling Sakura. Sasuke raised his left brow at Tenten as if questioning her of _'I thought we're eating here?' _ Tenten understood his action. "We're going to eat somewhere else."

"Oh! Okay then! Neji-kun and I will be eating here….ne Neji-kun?" Sakura asked Neji happily not noticing that Neji's face was quite angry. "Hn"

"We'll be leaving then, Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san…" Tenten said as she bowed her head politely. "Oh! You don't need to be polite towards us!" Sakura said.

Tenten just nodded her head. Her eyes held no emotion at all. All she wants is to get away from them. "Sasuke-kun, let's go"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he nodded his head.

"Bye! Have a nice evening you two!" Sakura said as she waved at them.

Tenten walked past Neji not even glancing at him. Neji furrowed his brows at this. He saw the Uchiha boy smirk at him before he followed Tenten. Neji glared daggers at his back.

"Let's eat already Neji-kun!"

"Hn" He said still glaring at Sasuke's disappearing form.

'_Is something going on between Uchiha and Tenten?'_ He furrowed his brows. The same weird feeling is growing inside him again. Jealousy is it? It seems that he'll be having this weird feeling often…..

"Where are we going Tenten?"

"I'm heading home. You should go home now." _'Stupid Neji! I hate him I hate him!'_

"I thought we're having dinner?"

"Not anymore. I changed my mind. You should go home now. We still have to meet early tomorrow."_ 'He's really stupid! Do they really need to hold hands in public? Damn them!"_

"You are jealous of Sakura" Sasuke blurted out of the blue.

Tenten stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Sasuke whose hands were on his pockets, his eyes closed and he was smirking.

"I am not jealous" She said angrily.

"Yeah…sure…I believe you..." Sasuke said opening his eyes to look at her and smirk some more. Tenten frowned at him and put both of her hands on her hips and glared at him. "will you stop smirking! You do that all the time! And for the last time, I am not jealous and I certainly do not like Neji!" _'I'm such a liar…'_

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Well, shouldn't you be on your way home now?"

"I'll go now."

"Well, go now. We still have trai-hey! What are you doing?"

Sasuke walked towards Tenten who was backing away because of the mischievous gleam on his onyx black eyes. When he was about three inches away, he took another step and they were only two inches apart. He cupped her chin and smirked before he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Tenten" And he was gone then.

Tenten was still shocked to react. She stood there for about five minutes._'He kissed me…'_

After she recovered from the shock of Sasuke kissing her cheek, she headed home. Her hand on her cheek where Sasuke had kissed her. _' _

'_He really did kiss me' _

_Author's note: I would like to say than you to those who reviewed. I am very very grateful to all of you...I HOPE YOU STILL SUPPORT MY FICS! THANKYOU _

_Panda Tenten_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I am very very sorry…that it took me more than half a year to update this story. I didn't know what to write next. Had problems putting my ideas into words. And My writing skills seems to have gone down the drain after I decided that writing wasn't my forte and it's not ever gonna be. But, I really really like writing. I just can't give it up. I shall try my best to improve myself. I know that I lack the skills right now but maybe, just maybe, if I work hard…I can be better with that…please enjoy this chappie…sorry if it's short…**

**Chapter 5**

Heavy Clashes of metals resounded in the middle of the forest where two Konoha ninjas, a boy of no more than fifteen and a girl who was sixteen, sparred with each other. They sparred as if they were really in a real fight, aiming metals of great danger at each other, dodging when one punches, and kicks or does any form of attack and lunged at the other when opportunity struck.

They ran forward, holding a kunai at one hand and lunged at each other full force. Their blades clashed and brought the sound of hard metal against hard metal. The forest was deserted save for the two of them and the other inhabitants who thought it better to leave them and just be still. They just don't want to have blades in their necks. They, even though creatures that don't have the ability to speak, have dreams for the future.

The sound of a good spar remained for a full five minutes. It stopped when Tenten fell to the ground with a loud thud, clutching her side where she was hit by Sasuke's kunai. Red fluid was spreading quite fast in her pink blouse, staining also her hand that held her side.

She gritted her teeth hard. _'Damn this brat! He's getting better at long range attacks.'_ She panted heavily as exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed her. She staggered backwards and sat herself in the gigantic and sturdy roots of the tree behind. Looking at her blood stained hand, she cursed mentally. _'Shit! Why is it bleeding so much? Did he wound me deeply?'_

The raven haired boy jumped down from the tree where he stood not long ago and walked towards the wounded girl. His face was emotionless, and albeit just a little, his obsidian eyes showed exhaustion.

He stopped a few feet away from the girl and stuffed his hands inside his shorts' pockets and stared wearily at Tenten. He studied her. He enjoyed watching the anger and irritation that displayed all over her face. He heard her inaudible curses and laughed mentally. _'Interesting…'_

"What the hell are you looking at Uchiha?! Can't you see that I'm wounded here, hurt, helpless and obviously bloody. Don't just stand there staring and doing your cool-guy pose! Let yourself be useful and get my first aid kit. It's in my bag over there." Tenten said somewhat irritated at the boy.

He quirked his brow, "It's just a small wound. It's not deep enough to kill you. Go get your kit yourself."

"I'm bloody wounded Uchiha. It hurts. You wounded me and so be responsible for it."

"We were sparring."

"Whatever. Just go get it!"

Sasuke shook his head and a smirk made its way to his lips. He wondered how she could be like that. Ho w she changed her attitude towards him so fast. They've just been training together for a month and a half week, and yet, Tenten acted as if they've been close friends before that just couldn't get along. She amused him. With her glares, witty remarks, comebacks, she amused him to no end.

He handed her the kit and she said her thanks angrily. She started to undo the bandage from its bind and was just about to wrap it around her waist where she was wounded when his cool voice cut through the silence. He was leaning in the tree opposite where she sat just a few feet away.

"I thought you're smart. Guess I thought wrong." He said as he eyed her smirking.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked not knowing what the younger boy meant. "You mean to say that you're not going to wash your wound first and just bandage it while your clothes are still on?" He said coolly.

Tenten sighed exasperatedly. "Oh shut up! I didn't ask for any of your smart advises Mr. Uchiha!" She huffed as she continued to struggle wrapping the bandage around her waist. Why was it so hard?! _'Damn this stupid, stupid bandage!'_. She was busy cursing the poor bandage and ranting why it is so hard to put this bandage and so she didn't notice that Sasuke was already in front of her. That is, until, he crouched and stopped her hands from working with the stupid bandages.

Tenten looked at his hands on hers. "What are you trying to do Uchiha?"

"Your doing it the wrong way, stupid girl." He said rather smugly. This made Tenten so pissed. _'Stupid?! The hell I'm not stupid!'_

"Oh! Shut it! I'm not stupid you jerk! You think you're so smart?! Well, no, you aren't You think that you know everything? Oh well, yo-" She was stopped by his next statement, or more like his command.

"Take your clothes off.", said simply and straight. She blinked, looked at him as if he was insane. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened her eyes and stared at him again.

"You're such a pervert."

Everything went still and stiller after a minute. '_So, now I'm a pervert?'_ he thought amused. He suddenly smirked as he leveled their faces. Her eyes met his. "What if I am what you say Tenten?" The way he said it, sent shivers down her spine. Low, husky and just like a soft whisper from a lustful lover. Her heart skipped a beat, a bead of sweat ran down her temple. The way he said it, made her a little nervous.

Sensing her nervousness, he decided to tease her a little more in a way only Uchihas, he know can do. He neared his lips in her ear and bit her earlobe softly and asked her what if he was a pervert in a soft whisper. She gasped because of shock. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath in her ear, making every part of her tingle with fear and excitement. Her brain wasn't functioning well. After all, it was a first time that a guy did this. And damn Uchiha Sasuke for doing this to her.

Still amused by her reaction, he grazed her cheek with his lips as he withdrew earning him another gasp from the shocked girl. He met her eyes and he smirked at her. _'Such a fun girl to tease.'_

"Stupid aren't you? I don't mean any malice. Take off your clothes so I can wash your wound and wrap the bandage properly."

And with this said, a few spots of red tinted her face. She didn't know why she reacted like that. She didn't usually do that. Oh well, nobody had done that before even _Neji_.

_Neji_. Since their last meeting, she had been avoiding him more. She knew very well, that seeing him would just bring back the hurt she always feels whenever she sees him. Whenever she gazes at those eyes as white as milk and a pool of mysteriousness that drew her to him, her heart ached, knowing that he couldn't be hers. And as she thought of him this very moment, her mood dropped as her eyes shone with obvious sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. A soft yet long and quivery sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back in the tree trunk, giving her support.

_'I really need to get him out of my mind, out of my heart. And I need to do it soon. Soon, or forever I will endure this hurt.'_

"You sighed. Don't tell me you wanted me to continue." He remarked smugly. He knew that that wasn't it. Tenten just gave a soft smirk, one that looked like a sad smile.

"You still have your wound. Take off your clothes and I 'll bandage it." He said coolly, stopping his joke earlier. She wasn't in the mood for this, that he knew too well. Tenten gave another sigh. He was persistent and so she gave in. But, she didn't completely took her clothes off. That was just inappropriate. She lifted her pink blouse just enough to reveal her wounded flesh. Her smooth flesh was stained with blood.

Sasuke started to work. Tenten bit her lips when his hand came in contact with her skin. The wound hurt but at the same time, she shivered at his touch. It was gentle, far from the prodigy's usual character. And with his touch, she momentarily forgot about Neji. He did the washing fast, bandaged it well, not too firm, and not too loose. Just right. He stood up and stuffed his hands again in his pockets.

"Training's over for today. You can go home now."

She gave a nod. After putting her things in their respective places, she was about to leave but stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Surprised, she looked at him indignantly. "What? You said I can go home." She stated.

He smirked again which angered her. _'Is he not tired of smirking?_'

"You're forgetting something Tenten."

Tenten looked confused. _'What did I forget?'_ She checked her bag and all again. Maybe she did forget something. "What are you talking about? I'm sure that all my things are here. I didn't forget anything. I'm sure of that."

"Hn. You forgot this." He leaned closer, closer and closer. So close for his lips to touch hers. Her breathing stopped. Big brown eyes widened at this. She never felt so nervous before, not even in battles where her life was at risk. What's happening right now is not a battle at all. It was just Uchiha Sasuke leaning closer, his lips almost touching hers. To say she was shocked was an understatement; she was so nervous that she lost proper control of her body. _'Move away'_ her mind willed her. _'Push him away!_', but she remained glued on her spot, hearing the beat of her heart. Fast and loud.

He gave another smirk as he saw her getting nervous again. Just when she thought that he was really going to kiss her, he pulled back slightly and brushed his nose against hers whispering, "I said Sasuke is fine, didn't I?". When he pulled back, her eyes were really as wide as saucers. Her mouth was agape, but no blush was found on her face. He smirked at her reaction and never looking back, he walked away from her sight.

Recovering from her stupor, a blush made its way to her cheeks.

"S-Sasuke no baka!!!!"

Her voice echoed in the vast forest they were in.

**Author's note: So that's it…end of this chappie…I don't know if this chappie is satisfying…but oh well, I hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
